Si acaban juntos nunca podrán ser felices
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: El viejo esqueleto no puede enviar tantos muertos al Mundo de los Vivos para celebrar la boda, así que decide pedirle ayuda a una conocida lo bastante poderosa como para lograrlo.


Gutknecht vio desde su torre a todos los habitantes del pueblo prepararse para la boda y suspiro antes de girarse para hablar con su invitada. Como podía ver, suspirar y andar siendo un esqueleto mohoso con varios siglos de antigüedad era algo que solo ella y su familia sabia, aunque no dirían nunca nada al respecto.

_"Esto tiene que ser la petición más rara que he oído jamas"_

_"Lo se, mi señora"_admitió el esqueleto antes de toser por novena vez en quince minutos_"Me encantaría que hubiese otra manera, pero no se me ocurre ninguna alternativa"_

Su invitada, un esqueleto femenino al menos el doble de alto que él, se coloco la mano en su barbilla reflexivamente. Sus ojos negros miraron brevemente lo que le deparaba a la muchacha y al chico y tomo una decisión.

_"Tienes mi permiso, pero hay algunas cosas que debes saber"_respondió_"Para comenzar, no habrá boda. Ellos irán al mundo de los vivos, Victor dará sus votos y, justo antes de que beba el Vino de los Tiempos, Emily lo parara"_

_"Pero si..."_el antiguo alemán protesto antes de recordar quién tenia delante. Cerro la boca inmediatamente.

_"Créeme, si acaban juntos nunca podrán ser felices. Los muertos deben estar con los muertos y los vivos deben estar con los vivos, incluso si de vez en cuando se hacen excepciones, lo cuál no se esta haciendo en este momento"_explico la mujer, lo que hizo al esqueleto asentir en acuerdo. La mujer se levanto de su silla y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Gutknecht decidió que necesitaba resolver una duda que llevaba años carcomiendolo.

_"Perdón, mi reina"_pidió, logrando que se diese la vuelta_"Se que soy el único que es consciente de su existencia y la de su marido. Por tanto, creo que, si su señoría me lo permite, debo conocer algo que, hasta donde yo se, solo ustedes saben"_

_"¿Y eso seria...?"_

_"¿Como funciona el mundo de los muertos? Se que ya estoy muerto, pero estoy seguro de que no todos pasan por este reino y me gustaría saber más"_

Sabiendo que su curiosidad era solo eso, la mujer suspiro y se preparo para explicarlo.

_"Hay trece Mundos incluyendo la Tierra de los Vivos. Sin embargo, dado que hablamos de los Mundos de los Muertos, solo voy a decirte sobre ellos. Esta es la Tierra de los Perdidos, es decir, donde van las almas que dejaron asuntos pendientes que las encadenan al Mundo de los vivos. Este no es mi dominio, aunque conozco bien a su gobernante"_

_"Luego esta la Tierra de los Recordados, que es donde van las almas de los que mueren sin aferrarse a algo del Mundo de los Vivos. Allí ellos celebran y disfrutan como hacéis aquí durante el tiempo que son recordados por los vivos. Ese es el territorio de mi hermana, La Muerte"_

_"En tercer lugar esta la Tierra de los Malditos, un lugar muy caliente donde las almas de los criminales que no hicieron nada para redimirse o no se arrepienten de sus pecados son lanzadas para arder y gritar. Ese mundo es dirigido por El Chamuco, mi querido marido"_

_"En cuarto lugar esta la Tierra de los Benditos, que es la menos habitada de todas y esta dominada por una de mis sobrinas"_

_"Por último esta la Tierra de los Olvidados, que es dirigida por Xibalba, el marido de mi hermana. Cuando una persona muerta, sin importar el mundo donde se encontraba anteriormente, es completamente olvidada por los vivos es enviada allí, donde camina sin descanso hasta que se convierte en un polvo que será empleado por el Hacedor de Velas en su taller en la Cueva de las Almas para crear nuevas almas para la Rueda de la Vida"_

Gutknecht se quedo en silencio mientras miraba a la mujer desvanecerse en el aire.

Cuando los hechos sucedieron como ella había previsto y Barkis murió, todos sus parroquianos se habían sorprendido al verlo disolverse en cenizas cuando volvieron a su mundo. Eso no cambio incluso cuando todos ellos empezaron a convertirse en mariposas.

Todos aparecieron junto a Emily, que ahora parecía solo un esqueleto con su vestido de novia y luces saliendo de donde se suponía que debían estar los ojos. Pronto escucharon los fuegos artificiales y se unieron a la fiesta que se estaba formando.

Gutknecht, sintiéndose mejor que nunca, dedujo que todos habían resuelto lo que habían dejado atrás. Con una sonrisa, se sentó en una mesa y comenzó a servirse, esperando con alegría que esta situación durase muchos más años.


End file.
